roblox_scpf_foundation_area_004fandomcom-20200215-history
O5-A
Loading File..... O5-A File. Load completed. Name: REDACTED Age: REDACTED Department History: EaT Current AD Current RRT Current DEA Current MTF Old ScD First Acess Clearence: O5 Member’s Card, Overseer , Omni Keycard. Description O5-A Is a Overseer Of The Facility, Known a O5 Command. He also has Infinite Access to the Foundation Except for O5-X’s Office. He is a Leader Of the RRT also. History O5-A was found in a Bombed Military Plane And survived. He was abandoned for a Day Intill the O5-X And REDACTED Came. Before he was found, He was a Great Soldier Of the army intill The Rebels attacked the base. It was a Strong Massacare Before he was Unconscious. when he flew, His Plane was bombed and managed to survive. he lost consciousness when he was Down. When he regained his Consciousness, he Saw O5-X with 4 IA. After O5-X told him if he wanted to join the Foundation, He Accepted his Invitation. Life as a Class D Once he came to the Foundation, He Did not take any Anomaly Tests yet. He only Did the Level—0 Application. once he did, he Passed. Then he Exited his Cell. Level 0 Personnel When He was a Level 0 Personnel, He mopped the Floors before 9 Days, O5-X Told hom he could fill in a Level 1 Application, so He did. He Passed again. Not Only he passed his next Applocation, He also Applied for the ScD Department. Level 1 Personnel (Scientist) REDACTED REDACTED He was a Trained Scientist Now. He was allowed to take Sector III SCP Tests While He was Acompanined by MTF Units and IA/ISD Personnel. One Day, O5-X Detained Him and said that he was doing a Good Scientist. So he gave him the permission to Fill in a Level 2 Application. But this time, His test results were negative. So he worked as a Scientist for 3 Months and Then, O5-X promoted O5-A Instead of taking the Application To Level 2. Level 2 Personnel (Senior Scientist) After 1 Week, He continued his REDACTED in The ScD. He became a Great Scientist and a O5 Member of the Scientist Department Made Him a REDACTED. He tested The CD On Strange Bottles/ Tubes That contained Chemicals/ Viruses. After 3 REDACTED, He Completed the Level 3 Application. An O5 Member Told Him he could attend to a MTF Tryout. Level 3 Personnel (MTF Tryout) After he Recived his Level 3 Keycard, He attended the MTF Tryout. In the Training Facility, He met A MTF Site Director, Who was responsible for Training the Level 3 Personnel. When the Tryout Completed, He got 100% Percent for Completing the MTF Tryout. The Site Director told him how he got 100% on his Tryout, Because he said he was in the Military Force long ago. The Site Director Was Amazed. Once he Started as a A1 MTF Unit, He was a Great Unit Of the Foundation. Intill a Bullet Shot him. In a CI Raid, He Managed To Kill most of them but one of them shot him. he was injured but was saved from the O5-X. He was found from the MD. Once he was, O5-X Slaughtered most of the CI and The Foundation won the war. O5-A forgot that he had Bandages to recover. So he was brought to the Medical Bay. After 2 Weeks, he was fine. An O5 Member Gabe Him a Level 4 Application, Then he passed. Level 4 Personnel (MTF Assistant Director) After a Month, He became MTF Assistant Director. But then the REDACTED Unit shot him without a Warning. But, The MTF Unit survived. He knew it was a O5 Member because of the suit. So it meant it was a Foundation/ TSH Agent. 2 Weeks Lately, O5-X Banned the O5 Member for being a Double agent of the Foundation, And for TSH. The Fearless MTF Unit got a Level 5 Rank now. O5-X also let him be an RRT Unit. Level 5 Personnel Redacted This File has been Hacked. Moving on to the next Personnel File Of O5-A. Site Director Finally. O5-A Retired being a MTF Unit and started being an RRT Elite. He Completed lots of Breaches from escaping, Terminating the CD Riots, Interrogating with the CI/TSH Units. Ge was a Elite Member on the Foundation Now. REDACTEDREDACTED One Day, The O5 Head Detained the Site Director and said: “Uou are a O5 Member. welcome to the 05 Council.” O5 Member Finally. 1 Year of working in the Foundation. He was a Powerful Member Of the 05 Council Now. He Banned Anyone who was Breaking the CIE. He was Transferred as a O5 Head. He had the power to ban any 05 Members if they also broke the CIE. One day, The Overseer Retired. He took Over as the Overseer as was now in Second in Command. Overseer NEEDS 05 ACESS. The Present Today, I am having Great Progress And is very Complex. I am Glad that I am a Overseer on the Foundation. I am amazed That I am in second of Command. Qoutes ”Fearless To Kill Any Co and TSH will be an Honor to reward.” ”Death will be Vulnerable and Live is Invulnerable.”